PROJECT SUMMARY The goal of the Career Enhancement Program (CEP) for the SPORE in Myeloid Leukemia is to increase the number of investigators engaged in translational leukemia research. The CEP will solicit applications from advanced fellows, junior faculty, and established investigators new to translational leukemia research and select the most promising candidates. We will provide funding for mentored translational leukemia research and leverage additional institutional resources to prepare trainees for careers as independent investigators. The CEP will actively seek participation of individuals that are under-represented in medicine. The participating SPORE institutions have a large pool of highly qualified candidates for the CEP and skilled faculty with established track records in mentorship across a diverse range of disciplines in translational leukemia research. The CEP has the following Specific Aims: 1) We will recruit new investigators to the field of translational leukemia research, 2) We will provide support for mentored translational leukemia research, and 3) We will monitor the performance and refine the CEP to optimize the training of new investigators in translational leukemia research.